narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anzu Tsubasa
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Anzu Tsubasa 杏 翼 Contents http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Kekkei Genkai ##Status #Part I #Part II #Trivia #Reference Background Yakuza was born into the Uchiha clan, she is cousin of Shisui Uchiha. Her father was murdered when she was two. At age five, Itachi started training her. At age seven, she went to see the Hokage one day, came back the next day to see that everyone was dead. She went into the academy and became a ninja (gennin). After that, she was put in team 7 with Kakshi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura due to the fact that she keeps them going and to make sure they do their job. After the chuunin exams, she ran away from the villiage seeking a purpose, her destiny and her true path. Yakuza became assassin for hire for two years and then was captured by the Akatsuki, so she became a member. In shippuden after the Akatsuki members' deaths, she went back to assassinating and was finally captured by leaf ninjas. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Yakuza is very impatient and hate to be rushed. She doesnt like people who rush her, keep her waiting and make her choose between two things important to her. She can be playful and fun around her friends and family. She can also be very serious especially during battles and missions. She always has a smile on her face especially when she kills and has a rather disturbing evil laugh. She is like a learder/boss and is good at keeping people on order, she is very organized and wont allow anyone to mess up. She hates the way Sasuke acts, like is attitude. Same with Sakura who has an obsesion with Sasuke which distracts her. Yakuza likes Narutos personality from how he never gives up, which inspired her. Shes not too smart, and not dumb. She likes to get to the point instead of having to wait for a lecture, speech or rules. She also thinks people who make speeches before a battle are ready to die. She tends to stay calm, but once they push it too far you cant stop her, Appearance Anzu's basic apperance is orange-pink hair, very thin and light. Slightly more angular gray-green eyes and fair skin. She's always had amn overly skinny figure as a child but eventually she gained some more weight to look healthy Orriginal In the orriginal series, Anzu's hair was much shorter, almost in a pixie cut. Before graduating she wore a pea green tank-top like shirt, and dark blue capri pants, with the usual shinobi shoes and a pair of old, large, circular glasses. After graduating she recieved an outfit from her mother as a gift. A robin egg blue shortsleeved turtleneck with white flower shapes stiched onto the back, black shorts with mesh leggings, and the usual shinobi shoes. She also recieved a new pair of glasses, this time more rectangular in shape. She wore her headband on her forehead as most shinobi do. Shippuden After the three years between the two series' Anzu's apperance changed very much. She grew her hair long, down to her shoudlers and she keeps it tied in a braid that falls between her shoudler blades. She wears a deep turquiose long sleeved turtlenck with the hem coming to a point at the back, a chunin vest overtop, long black pants with the regular shinobi boots. She continues to wear her forhead protector on her forehead and still has glasses Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Anzu is quite skilled in She is good at Taijutsu but not better then Gai and Lee. She does not use her Mangekyo Sharingan. She is good with chakra and swords/katanas. She prefers to use the katana she stole. She is immortal. Her weakness is seeing someone she likes hurt or being threatened. She is good with medical ninjitsu but not better than Sakura and Tsunade. She has a revival justu, the more she uses it, she will have a better risk of dyingher immortality. She prefers to get straight to the point instead of listening to lectures and speeched before battle. She is also does not like to use her fire jutsus because heat makes her slow down. Also, she gets distracted when they talk about why she shoudnt have been born an Uchiha because she doesnt use fire jutsus or her Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: *<- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT